Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel
Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Anakin Skywalker Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 03.04.07 bis 17.04.07 * : Ich habe gerade gesehen das Anakin Skywalker auch vorgeschlagen ist. Ich finde den Artikel recht gut. Die jedi Quest Story ist gut verarbeitet. SkywalkerXL 14:57, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke da fehlt noch einiges. Wenn man sich mal den Artikel ansieht den die Wp hat....--Yoda41 15:41, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Nun wartet mal ab, Leute. Da passiert noch ein wenig mit Anakin und Vader... Ben Kenobi 16:21, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Zur Zeit läuft der Prozeß, Anakin und Vader zu einem umfassenden Rundumschlag-Artikel zusammenzulegen und allerlei fehlende Episoden zu ergänzen; ich denke, eine solche Kandidatur sollte warten, bis der Prozeß abgeschlossen ist, da sich ja noch einiges tut. Aber dann hat er sicherlich gute Chancen und sollte auf jeden Fall noch mal aufgestellt werden! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 17:03, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Extrem dickes NEIN. Nummer 1 fehlt quasi alles! Das ganze was dort geschrieben ist, kann man eigentlich als Einleitung verwenden. Ich habe zwar hier in den Artikel schonmal den Anakin Part, so wo ich gerade hänge, geschrieben, jedoch fehlen noch einige Jedi Quests. Das allergrößte Problem sind aber die Klonkriege! Dort ist so ein kleiner Text aus Star Wars 2 zu entnehmen, was vielleicht 5% des gesamten Krieges ausmacht, indem Herr Skywalker ein wenig etwas geleistet hatte. Deshalb suche ich immernoch dringends Leute, die mir Helfen, denn aktuell habe ich Ferien (=viel Feiern), danach gehts bei mir um ziemlich viel in der Schule (=viel lernen), weshalb dieser Artikel erstmal auf Eis gelegt ist. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn komplett eröffnen, jedoch bräuchte ich dafür nochmal mindestens 3 - 4 Monate, denn alleine für den großen Artikel habe ich schon 1 Monat reingesteckt. --DarthMomse 14:57, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich denke hier fehlt noch das gewisse Etwas (aber sonst OK) Dark Lord of the Shit 16:33, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Xizor Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 06.04.07 bis zum 20.04.07 * : Ein weiteres Meisterwerk aus der Feder von RC-9393. Alles drin. Wirklich sehr raffiniert geschrieben. Premia Admin 14:24, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Was soll man da noch mehr zu sagen? Exzellent. Ben Kenobi 14:32, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Mir fehlt da noch der Teil aus Empire at War - Forces of Corruption, aber ansonsten schon richtig exzellent! --DarthMomse 14:47, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Bei Han Solo zB. fehlt auch der ganze Abschnitt von ca. 12 bis 20 NSY dennoch ist er Exzellent so wie er schon ist. Hier ist es ähnlich, zusätzlich finde ich das man auf einen Handlungstrag eines PC Spieles, welches ich in sehr Anzweifelbar finde, auch verzichten kann... der Artikel ist auch so schon gut genug. --Modgamers 14:51, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, guter Artikel, wenn da wirklich noch ne kleinigkeit fehlen sollte, wird die irgendwann bestimmt noch ergänzt.--Yoda41 16:41, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich wollte den Artikel eigentlich auch nominieren, aber jetzt ist es schon passiert. Mir gefällt der Artikel sehr, ich bin dafür. --Asajj 20:06, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Wieder ist mir mein Namensvetter, mit dem, was ich sagen wollte, zuvorgekommen. Der Artikel ist gut genug.Meister Yoda 21:29, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr guter Artikel allerdings muss ich Premia in einem Punkt wiedersprechen es ist ein Meisterwerk aus seiner Tastatur oder benutzt RC-9393 Federn die mit seinem PC auf eine mir nicht ergründbare Weise verbunden sind.Boba 23:17, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Vielleicht kann ich es nicht gut bewerten aber ich würde ein Pro geben! SkywalkerXL 21:28, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde den Artikel ausgezeichnet!! Es ist alles beschrieben, von der Geburt bis zum Tod. NomAnor 16:14, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schliess mich da voll und ganz an wirklich guter Artikel obwohl der mir Angst macht Jango 03:11, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mace Windu Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 09.04.07 bis zum 22.04.07 * : Ich finde, es ist ein sehr guter und ausführlicher Artikel. --Asajj 16:34, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr guter und ausführlicher Artikel --Assassin 17:07, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, sehr gute Arbeit.--Yoda41 17:31, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist bemerkenswert und als Exzellente Artikel geeignet.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 21:07, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Super gemacht. Sogar länger wie der WP Artikel! --DarthMomse 21:13, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr guter Artikel. Besonders bemerkenswert finde ich die Ereignisse über Mace Windu vor Episode I.--NomAnor 21:17, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Das Hochladen der vielen Bilder hat Erwartungen geweckt - die Ani mit diesem Artikel voll erfüllt und vielleicht sogar übertroffen hat. Verdient exzellent. Ben Kenobi 01:10, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich hab mir ihn gerade durchgelesen und bin beeindruckt. Ein Meisterwerk aus Little Anis Geist. Daumen Hoch Ani. Boba 01:28, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr guter Artikel. Das nenne ich einen wirklich exzellenten und gut geschriebenen Artikel. Einziges winziges Minus: den Schluss könnte man besser abrunden. Dark Lord of the Shit * : Wirklich herausragend dieser Artikel das kann man nicht besser machen(ich jedenfalls nicht) Jango 02:40, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Auch von mir gibt's einen Daumen hoch - umfassend und unter Hinzuziehung zahlreicher Quellen auch aus dem EU geschrieben... auch wenn ich ihm immer noch übel nehme, daß er Jango Fett enthauptet hat ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 18:02, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gute Recherche + gute Arbeit = Exzellenter Artikel. Meister Yoda 21:04, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich habe den Artikel gelesen als er noch ganz klein war und jetzt gehe ich eben auf den Artikel und es steht richtig viel über MAce Windu! Das ist geil znd der Artikel ist auch geil also ein Pro. --Heiliger Klingone 21:07, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Endor Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 10.04.07 bis zum 23.04.07 * Ein sehr guter Artikel, der das Finale des letzten SW-Filmes erzählt. --Asajj 17:52, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich find die Raumschlacht is zu wenig dargestellt und keine (kaum) Bidler von ihr vorhanden. Es sind noch nichtmal gescheite Angaben zu den Kräfteverhältnissen vorhanden... Man könnte nun billig von Wookiee kopieren aber ich denke wenn man den Roman zum Film, oder mal die X-Wing Roman durchblättert wird man sicherlich einige Angaben finden. --Modgamers 18:03, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schliess mich Modgamers an da fehlt noch was zur Raumschlacht das wäre wichtig ansonsten ist er gut Jango 03:09, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ganz ehrlich: Die Sprache ist unschön. Das muss noch korrigiert werden, dann ist der Artikel okay. Im Moment wäre es noch ein KONTRA, dann wäre es ein NEUTRAL bis PRO. Meister Yoda 21:02, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Vorallem das Buch, also der Roman über den Sechten Teil, schildert die Schlacht um einiges schöner. Dazu fehlen mir einige Verweise auf die Vorgeschichte. --DarthMomse 23:48, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kreia Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 10.04.07 bis zum 2304.07 * Ebenfalls ein guter Artikel. --Asajj 17:52, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Meiner Meinung nach ist der Artikel zu kurz. Man sollte nicht vorschnell entscheiden, sonst sind bald alle Artikel exzellent. Meister Yoda 20:56, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sith Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 15.04.07 bis 29.04.07 * Ich glaube der Artikel ist Exelent. Ich habe ihn gelesen und fand ihn super. Deshalb wollte ich ihn Nominieren. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:56, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Hm, ich bin der Meinung, dass wir noch ein wenig warten sollten - es erscheinen ja noch ein paar neue Romane sowie The Essential Guide to the Force, in denen noch einige interessante Sachen über die Sith stehen werden. Ben Kenobi 21:00, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Also ich finde das Ben Kenobi recht hatt. Aber trodzdem finde ich das der Artikel richtig gut und ausführlich geschriben ist,Ben Kenobi wann er scheint der RomanThe Essential Guide to the Force den?!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:49, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST)